Chris and Chef's Nightmare
by Gage the Hedgehog
Summary: Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet are planning a new season. But they don't know that Gage was watching them from inside of Chris's house. What will happen? Read this story to find out. Takes place before Total Drama Awsomeness and after Heroes of the Multiverse.


Chris and Chef's Nightmare.

Hey guys. This is a direct sequel to Heroes of the Multiverse and a prequel to Total Drama Awsomeness. This is a one shot and will tell how Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet went to jail. Thanks to my OC Gage the Hedgehog. I own Gage the Hedgehog. The others belong to Sega and Cartoon Network. Let's get this story started.

At a mantion in Canada, we see the hosts of Total Drama known as Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet talking about another season of Total Drama.

"So, got any ideas for the next season Chef?" asked Chris.

"Tons," said Chef. We use Pahkitew Island for the biggest season ever.

"Awsome," said Chris. I bet the contestants will be ded after this season.

"I agree," said Chef. They won't know what will hit them.

The two hosts were talking about ideas for the new season, but what they don't know is that a certain yellow hedgehog was spying on them and was going to gather all of the contestants and the Sonic Heroes together at Sonic's and Tails's house.

With Sonic and his friends, they were relaxing after they met Gage's cousin Raven Queen.

"That was awsome to see Raven Queen," said Sonic.

"I agree," said Elise. I wonder if we will be able to meet her again.

"We might," said Tails.

"I wonder what Gage is up to," said Amy.

"Same here," said Knuckles.

With Gage. He was finnished spying on Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet and is now on the search for all of the contestants.

"I wonder where all the contestants are at," said Gage. I have to find them.

Soon, Gage came up to a certain CIT.

"Hey Courtney," said Gage.

"Hey Gage," said Courtney. What are you doing here?

"Well, I was spying on Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet and I herd them talking about a new season," said Gage.

"Oh joy," said Courtney sarcasticly.

"But that's not all," said Gage. I herd that Chris and Chef bet you guys would be ded after the season and it is on Pahkitew Island.

"That's it," said Courtney. I'm getting the others now.

"Where are they?" asked Gage.

"Come with me,"said Courtney.

So Courtney took Gage to the other contestants.

Whith the other contestants. They were relaxing as they got to meet Sammy's cousin Apple White.

"That was awsome to meet Apple White," said Shawn.

"I agree with you," said Jasmin.

Just then, Courtney came up to the other contestants with Gage by her side.

"Hey courtney," said Gwen. Why is Gage with you?

"I'll let him explain it to you guys," said Courtney.

"I will make it quick to explain," said Gage.

So Gage explained to everyone but Courtney on what Chris and Chef are planning.

"We need to tell Sonic and are other friends," said Beth.

"Then, let's do this," said Sammy.

So Gage and the contestants went to find Sonic.

With Sonic and the rest of the team.

"I hope Gage gets back soon," said Cosmo.

"He will," said Blaze.

Just then, Gage and the Total Drama contestants showed up to the team.

"Hey guys I'm back," said Gage.

"Where did you go?" asked Sonic.

"Long story," said Gage as he explained everything to Sonic and the rest of the team.

"I'll get the cops," said Rouge.

So rouge went to get the cops and came back with them.

"that was fast," said Gage.

"Yup," said Rouge.

"So what's going on?" asked one cop.

"Long story," said Gage as he explained everything to the cops.

"We'll take it from here," said the cop. Thank you for telling us this information Gage.

"It's no problem officer," said Gage.

So the cops went to Chris's mantion and arrested Chris and Chef. Then, the producers of the next season of Total Drama came up to Gage as the contestants went back home.

"Hello there," said one of the producers.

"Hello there," said Gage. How can I help you?

"We would like it if you would host the next season of Total Drama," said the producer.

"I would like it very mutch and if you don't mind if I have my girlfriend Sammy help out," said Gage.

"We don't mind at all," said the producer.

"OK," said Gage. Can you let Sammy know?

"Sure thing," said the producer.

So the producers went up to Sammy and told her everything about the next season.

"Cool," said Sammy. Thank you very mutch and I can cook good and make real food.

"That's good," said the producer. We were thinking about using Pahkitew Island and we will set up a five star resort.

"Thanks," said Sammy. When will we start the next season?

"Soon," said the producers. We just need you and Gage to come up with a name for the season.

Just then, Gage came up to the producers and Sammy.

"I have an idea," said Gage. How about Total Drama Awsomeness?

"We like that idea and the name," said the producers.

"OK," said Gage. We'll make this season better than what Chris and Chef had in mind.

"Good," said the producers. We'll see you two later.

So the producers left Sammy and Gage to think of the ideas for the newest season of Total Drama Awsomeness.

"So, what ideas do you got for the new season?" asked Sammy.

"Well, we have the contestants arrive and the next day we have a challenge and eatch day, we switch a day so one day we do a challenge and the next we relax and we can have the season for two weeks with a points ceremoni and no one will go home and we can explain the ruels to them and have 60 contestants from Sonic, Crash, Spyro, Ever After High, WWE, and those who were part of the Total Drama cast," said Gage. Ten from each group.

"Good idea," said Sammy. Let's get started.

So Gage and Sammy got everything set up for the newest season of Total Drama and they are ready to start soon.

The end.

And that is the end of this story. I will post the first chapter to Total Drama Awsomeness next week. Pleas read and review.


End file.
